Erised: Desire
by Ergelina
Summary: "All he ever does is driving me mad!" I blurted out, leaning against the cold wall behind me as I slide downwards the floor. The red-headed twin sat opposite from me, looking suspiciously calm. "…It's cause he likes you," he muttered, effectively shutting me up. "He's simply jealous of your closeness with…"
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter**

_Erised: Desire_

**Rated:** M

**Started:** 5.02.2012

**Finished:** unknown

**Pairing:** George W. X Angelina J. X Fred W. X OC X Draco M. X Astoria G.

**Genre:** Hurt/ Comfort / Angst / Tragedy / Romance/ Friendship / Family / Adventure / Humor

**Description:**

Sometimes, some bonds are stronger than anything else we do – stronger and thicker than blood – it is just a feeble dream to attempt in cutting them.

["All he ever does is driving me mad!" I blurted out, leaning against the cold wall behind me as I slide downwards the floor. The red-headed twin sat opposite from me, looking suspiciously calm.

"…It's cause he likes you," he muttered, effectively shutting me up. "He's simply jealous of your closeness with…"]

**Chapter 1:** Prologue

**BEFORE THE END OF THE HOGWARTS BATTLE,**

**KATHERINE, 19 YEARS OLD.**

I wasn't sure if my heart can take this pain any longer, all I knew was that I don't have to endure it much longer. Everything will be over after this, either my life or this whole war. My thoughts were on my family, not my parents' and brother, but on who I _considered_ as such. It wasn't hard for me to know that they'll probably try to kill me with their own wands, or at least capture me and finally demand the reasons of my betrayal.

I took a deep breath, trying to shoo such thoughts. Suddenly, I felt someone's hand squeezing mine. Blinking, I turned to look at the person – Narcissa Malfoy. She gave me a weak smile which reflected her worry towards her only son, Draco. I guess that she misunderstood the reason of my worries, or she was just good at playing dumb.

Wanting to reassure her a bit, she's been like a second mother to me, I squeezed her hand back. Both of us knew what may possibly happen in this war – we could die. It didn't matter by whom. All what truly mattered was that our beloved ones were in grave danger, and we could do nothing to prevent it.

"It's time," his voice was as frightening as ever, sometimes I even wondered why I agreed to go along with this plan. But I knew the reason…I knew it, and yet, I still tried to deny it.


	2. The Beginning

**Harry Potter**

_Erised: Desire_

**Rated:** M

**Started:** 5.02.2012

**Finished:** unknown

**Pairing:** George W. X Angelina J. X Fred W. X OC X Draco M. X Astoria G.

**Genre:** Hurt/ Comfort / Angst / Tragedy / Romance/ Friendship / Family / Adventure / Humor

**Description:**

Sometimes, some bonds are stronger than anything else we do – stronger and thicker than blood – it is just a feeble dream to attempt in cutting them.

["All he ever does is driving me mad!" I blurted out, leaning against the cold wall behind me as I slide downwards the floor. The red-headed twin sat opposite from me, looking suspiciously calm.

"…It's cause he likes you," he muttered, effectively shutting me up. "He's simply jealous of your closeness with…"]

**Chapter 2:** The beginning

**KATHERINE, 11 YEARS OLD,**

**THE BURROW**

I was woken up by two heavy bodies jumping onto mine causing me to groan and mumble something inaudible, earning chuckles from the culprits. Still sleepy, and wanting to sleep, I tried to pull the blanket over my head but found it stuck under the weight of two bodies.

Then, all of a sudden my pillow was pulled away causing my head to drop onto the bed's mat. Cursing, I opened my eyes and turned to glare at the two red-heads who were both grinning at me, trying to appear innocent. Feeling annoyed, I tried to kick them under my blanket but unsuccessfully.

"Oh, Kathy's awake," two voices chimed, happily and trying to sound innocent.

As a response, I mumbled something inaudible and vulgar (something at which their mother would've boiled me alive for this, had she heard it), again.

"Can't you two _stop_ waking me up like that?" I demanded, finally sitting up. The blanket had fallen onto the bed without a care; the twins had thrown it aside so that they could have better places to sit on which, of course, meant that I had to give them space.

"Don't know what you're talking about," the two answered in an annoying unison. I glared at the two, annoyed, and slightly a little disappointed for having had my hopes up for a normal wake up.

"I believe that she's trying to tell us wake her earlier, Forge."

"No, I believe that she's trying to tell us _not _to wake her up, Gred."

"Then why's she glaring at us?"

"Isn't it 'cause you took her pillow, Forge?"

"As I remember it was _you_ who suggested waking her up like that, Gred."

"I don't –,"

"Would you two stop talking about me as if I'm not here!?" I shouted, smacking them both on to their heads. "Moreover – get out so that I could change!" I added, managing to push them both onto the floor.

With that done, I heaved myself out of the bed, making sure that I stepped on their body-parts if possible. As a result, the two threw me onto the floor, next to them, and started to tickle me. I let out squeals (something which I was sure the whole Burrow heard us) and laughter while trying to get them off of me. It was usual thing for the three of us to joke and fool around like this, after all what else you can expect from childhood friends since we were in diapers.

For as long as I can remember, I've always lived with the Weasley family despite of not being their blood-related family member. I've never known about my real family, only that they're dead. Both Molly and Arthur Weasley barely talk about them, always avoiding the topic. All I know is that I'm adopted daughter of Albus Dumbledore, for whatever reasons seeing as he's not raising me instead I'm raised by the Weasleys'.

"It's a war!" Fred Weasley announced before 'attacking' me with the pillow, not sure where he got it.

I haven't always been able to tell the two apart, at least not from the early stage of our friendship. It took me years to be able to tell them apart without a second thought or glance.

Of course, Fred's first target was me, who's currently pinned between the floor and a pair of twins, who at the moment were my most hated people here. And that was only during the times when I was over-powered by them, feeling that it was unfair (which it was!).

"You're on!" George Weasley replied, bombarding me with tickles, joyfully. "The loser will have to do the chores for a week!"

"Are …you crazy?" I managed to shout between the attacks and laughs, and flung an attack of my own to Fred.

"You know me!" Was all George said, watching as I tried to protect myself from Fred and his pillow (this pillow was originally mine!).

"You can… your own chores!" I shot back at him, not wanting to add more work onto my shoulders than I already had.

I was sure that by now my hair had gone even messier than it originally was (it was _always _messy, whenever I woke up) and we looked ridiculous. Even at the ages of eleven, the twins were _tall_. I've started to think that every Weasley boy will grow up to be ridiculously tall, even Molly says it.

As Fred tried to attack me, I tripped and as I was falling I pulled him along with me, just as Molly Weasley opened the door. Luckily, enough, we had fallen onto the bed and on George, who was now openly whining and cursing us.

"What is going on here?" Molly Weasley demanded, causing us to look up at her. Both of her hands were on her hips, seven-years-old Ginny was peeking behind her mother's legs, and she (Molly) was glaring at us. Sensing danger, the tree of us exchanged looks trying to think of an excuse.

"Those two started," I said, seeing Molly's eyes stopping on me, avoiding looking towards the twins'. "I only defended myself."

"Traitor," Fred and George said, accusingly, immediately. "You're as guilty as us –."

"I don't care who started it," Molly cut in, earning our attention, immediately. "All three of you clean this mess up or you won't get any breakfast!" She added, seeing our attempts to protest.

That shut us up immediately, and we nodded, grimly. It was a known fact to everyone, who knew Molly Weasley, that it wasn't a good idea to anger her. She's probably the scariest, and the kindest (at the same time), person I know.

"And now!" Molly added, seeing that we didn't move a bit and probably realizing our motives of wanting to fool around a bit more, she felt the need to make sure _we obeyed her_. It was a bit of foolish to think that we didn't want to eat breakfast, I don't know about the boys but _I_ wanted. After all, I just woke up and my stomach _was_ growling.

The moment she was gone, Fred and George launched onto me, "This is what traitor's will get, Kat!" They said, tickling me again.

I tried to hold back my giggles, while attempting to defend myself, "You _know_ that I don't like to be woken up like that!"


	3. The Express of Hogwarts

**Harry Potter**

_Erised: Desire_

**Rated:** M

**Started:** 5.02.2012

**Finished:** unknown

**Pairing:** George W. X Angelina J. X Fred W. X OC X Draco M. X Astoria G.

**Genre:** Hurt/ Comfort / Angst / Tragedy / Romance/ Friendship / Family / Adventure / Humor

**Description:**

Sometimes, some bonds are stronger than anything else we do – stronger and thicker than blood – it is just a feeble dream to attempt in cutting them.

["All he ever does is driving me mad!" I blurted out, leaning against the cold wall behind me as I slide downwards the floor. The red-headed twin sat opposite from me, looking suspiciously calm.

"…It's cause he likes you," he muttered, effectively shutting me up. "He's simply jealous of your closeness with…"]

**Chapter 3:** Express of Hogwarts

**KATHERINE, 11 YEARS OLD,**

**THE EXPRESS OF HOGWARTS**

"Alright, I want you three to take care of each other," Molly Weasley said, watching us firmly and strictly. The whole Weasley family, along with me and excluded Arthur (who was at work), stood on the King's Cross station, ready to go to Hogwarts.

It had been a few days ago that we got our letters, making Molly especially happy and busy. I don't believe that we'll ever forget the feeling we had then, at least I don't. The trip to Diagon Alley wasn't something new, seeing as we've gone along whenever Charlie, Bill or Percy got their letters and had to buy new school stuff.

As it had turned out, I was the sole owner of the heritance my mother left me. Something, which I didn't know and Arthur had decided to tell me when I got my letter. When I heard it, I felt kind of bad for not knowing it before. I knew that Weasley family aren't rich, they were probably the poorest and largest wizard-family I know. However, when I had insisted of helping them to buy Fred's and George's stuff, Molly and Arthur refused ("It's your own money, Kathy-dear, and you're going to need it for the rest of the years.") to take it.

"Mom, you _know _that we _will,_" George replied, just as he was met with a bone-crushing hug from his worrying mother.

"Yeah, those three will most likely be sorted into Gryffindor," Bill said, standing there with his stuff already in a compartment. "We've never seen them without the other."

"I agree with Bill," Charlie agreed, joining into the conversation. "It's as if they're triplets!"

Fred and I exchanged looks, before giving the two blank looks. "Jealous much or what?" We asked, earning George's grin.

"Of what?" Bill countered. "That the peaceful times in Hogwarts are over now?"

"What?" Charlie said, in a mock fear. "It's more than _likely_ that there'll be _no more_ Hogwarts after those three!"

"Boys!" Molly scolded, unable to hold back a small smile.

Ron and Ginny, the two youngest family members, watched us with mourn and grim looks. I knew that they've wanted to go to Hogwarts ever since they were told about the school. Ginny had even cried, before we came here, and kept saying that she really wants to go with us. Naturally, Fred and George couldn't help (I'm not innocent here either) but to tease her – we kind of promised her to send something _physical_ from Hogwarts (this earned us a scolding and a warning from Molly).

"Thank you for everything, Molly," I said, when it was my turn to be hugged by the red-haired woman. "I really appreciate it."

Molly laughed, "Every time, Kathy-dear," she said. "We'll be expecting you to return for Christmas with the boys."

I nodded, "I wouldn't miss it even in death," I answered with a grin, making her to shake her head and mumbling something about the twins' bad influence.

"I'll write you guys, but off you go now before the train leaves!" Molly shoed us to the train which announced that it was about to leave. Ginny had started to cry even Ron had difficulty of not showing his emotions.

"Don't cry, Gin," I said, after we had gotten onto the train. "I'll write you as often as I can."

"And we'll send you something from Hogwarts as well!" Fred and George promised, earning smacks to their hands from their mother.

The three of us waved to Molly, Ron and Ginny until they were out of our sight. Then, we turned to each other with grins on.

"Shall we go and find an empty compartment?" I suggested, grabbing my trunk and the cage of my newly bought owl (called Lux) as I started to walk.

"Of course," Fred said, following me with George on his tail, dragging their perspective trunks.

It was hard to walk in the crowded corridor, especially with our luggage. Today it seems that our usual luck wasn't on our side, all compartments we checked we're full (or had Slytherins in, as George pointed out) thus we kept walking towards the end of the train. Finally, after about another fifteen minutes of walking, we found an almost empty compartment with one boy in.

"Excuse me?" I asked, opening the door only to have Fred and George push into the compartment. "Fred! George! Can't you wait until I've finished my question?"

The two of them turned to look at me, _innocently,_ "No, we're tired and it's pointless to ask if it's free since he's the only one here."

"More like – you two are _rude_ and _impatient,_" I growled at them, pulling my stuff in and closing the door before sitting next to Fred. My statement, of course, went ignored by the twins.

"What's your name?" George asked, forgetting to introduce himself first-hand, earning a smack to his head from me. "What?"

"Introduce yourself _first_, idiot," I scolded him, giving him a similar look to Molly, only to be whacked by Fred.

"Don't become our mother, Kat," Fred warned, playfully, grinning at me. George nodded, faintly grimacing at some kind of mental image he got.

I rolled my eyes and pouted at him, "Gin's the one who has potential to become your mother, not me."

"Your glares are telling different story," George said, not liking the angry-me. "Anyways – I'm Fred and he's George Weasley," he said, turning to the boy, who was watching us, amused. I raised an eyebrow at George, and Fred placed a finger on his lips telling me to stay silent.

"Lee Jordan," he introduced, shaking his hand.

"Correction," I said, rolling my eyes at their prank. "_This _one is Fred," I said, pointing my thumb at the twin who sat next to me, and was now glaring at me. "The other one is George."

"Don't go off ruining our fun, Kat!" Fred and George whined in unison, both glaring at me with looks that said I'm in trouble.

"And you are?" Lee Jordan asked, realizing that I hadn't properly introduced myself.

I offered him a hand which he accepted, "Katherine Dumbledore, called Kathy by friends."


End file.
